Serana Aria Jazett
BASIC INFORMATION Serana Aria Jazett (セラーナ・アリア・ジャゼット Seraana Aria Jazetto) is the name of one of the two main characters in the comic. She is a DOG WITCH with a WHITE soul. She is a 17 year old FEMALE that was born on November 3rd. She is a citizen of the UNDERGROUND and lives in SNOWDIN with Sans, Papyrus, and Makoto as their ADOPTIVE sister. After Toriel pulls Serana into the Ruins, saving her from a raging Gyftrot, Serana adopts Makoto as a sister and attempts to pass Makoto off as a familiar. She is currently enrolled as a senior in high school and works at the MTT Resort as a violinist. APPEARANCE Serana is a young woman that resembles a human with hazel brown wolf ears and a long, erect tail. In some pictures, she is depicted with a long heart-shaped haircurl on her left side. She's rather short, only being 5'1" including her ears. She has an hourglass figure, and is often depicted as such. Her ethnicity is unspecified, but she has pale skin. Her eyes are often depicted being ocean or icey blue. Serana is often seen wearing her school uniform, which consists of a blue blazer with a white undershirt and a red tie, along with a plaid skirt with long white socks and black dress shoes. She is often depicted holding Makoto, twin pistols, or a violin. In her concept art for a "battle outfit," Serana is depicted fully dressed as a witch, including a large hat, a cloak, and shoulder guards. PERSONALITY Serana has a caring, nurturing, and compassionate personality, often passing herself off as a sister figure to Makoto and many monsters that are younger than her. She seems to care more about others and not enough about herself. She's also hopeless romantic, and it can become a bit controlling to her at times, even making her a bit of a closet pervert. Despite all this, she's innocently unaware if she's said something wrong. She's also seen to be optimistic, often looking towards her future with a smile and hoping things get better. Due to losing a lot of parental figures when she was young, she seemingly developed athagoraphobia, also known as the fear of being alone or abandoned, and trusts people easily. This also lead her to being a bit heavily prone to mood swings and becoming very clingy. Her interests include playing violin, singing, writing, watching Korean drama, and playing around with her magic. She's also shown to have a huge sweet tooth, almost never turning down a sweet or baked good, especially when it comes to beignets, cookies, and cinnamon rolls. ABILITIES As a witch, Serana has her own set of unique abilities based on her ANIMAL type, ELEMENTAL type, and ALIGNMENT. (+): It does damage (-): It does not do damage (G): Used in-game If she was added to the game, she would use this attack while fighting you (N): Not used in-game Transform (Wolf) (G)(-): Serana will transform into what appears to be a wolf with brown and blonde fur. Her hair curl and bangs are both seen on her wolf form, giving her a distinct look. ((SPEED is dramatically increased in this form, however POWER is dramatically reduced in this form)) Howl (G)(-): Serana is able to howl hard enough to knock the player back. ((Can only be used in wolf form. Used to push the player)) Shock (G)(+): Serana will give an electric shock to the person she is trying to cure a mental illness of as a last resort. ((Must be conveyed through something that has metal)) Cyclone (G)(+): Serana is able to summon water and use it to her best ability. ((Cannot be used in the open Hotlands)) Glacier (G)(+): Serana is able to summon ice and use it to the best of her ability. ((May also be used to freeze water. Cannot be used in the open Hotlands)) Bound Pistol (N)(+): Serana is able to summon two twin pistols purely made of magic to attack. ((Her SOUL weapon)) Heal (N)(-): Serana will heal the person she is tending to to. ((Cannot be used on oneself)) Reduce Symptoms (N)(-): Serana is able to help reduce the symptoms of a sickness, such as a cold or a flu. ((Cannot be used on oneself)) Reduce Pain (N)(-): Serana is able to reduce the amount of pain a person feels when injured. ((Cannot be used on oneself)) ROLE IN THE UNDERTALE TIMELINE (FRISK) Serana is first encountered upon asking the River Person to take you to Arbor Isles. After the River Person takes you to Arbor Isles, you will immediately be taken into the school, where Serana and Sai are talking. Serana and Sai notice you and greet you. Serana asks if you're lost, then they offer to show you around the school together. Upon the bell ringing after the offer, they apologize for the sudden need to leave. Serana gives you her phone number in case you get lost, then she leaves. After the first time this happens, they will comment on how you look like you already know your way around, and then Serana gives you her phone number and walks off with Sai instead of going through that dialogue again. If Papyrus is killed before reaching the Isles, Serana will be missing, with Sai noting that Serana has 'taken some days off of school to gather her emotions since she lost her adoptive Big Brother recently.' If Papyrus is spared and called at the Isles, he will request that the protagonist says hi to her for him.Upon leaving the school, Serana is found sitting near the Tree of Soil. From there, you may ask her questions about it. After reaching the MTT Resort, you may only call her about it and ask questions about it when you are on the Isles, since she will be at the MTT Resort from then on. Once at the MTT Resort, you may request for her to play you a song on her violin. The song that plays differs from the amount payed, ranging from 5 gold to 75. If Papyrus or Mettaton is killed, she will not play violin for you but will still be seen sitting on stage. If a genocide run is in motion, you will not see her until you reach the Core, right before the Mettaton NEO battle. During the genocide route, Serana will try to use shock therapy to 'fix' the player, but ultimately breaks down at the loss of everybody she knew and allows you to kill her. Serana is only optionally encountered, with the exception of the genocide run. However, she will always be at the MTT Resort once you reach it, regardless of whether or not you've been to the Isles. What happens to Serana after you complete the game varies on the path you took and the ending itself. One notable ending is the MTT Neutral Ending, where she helps MTT rule the Underground. TRIVIA -Serana has undergone many changes. She originally began as a Creepypasta OC, then was changed to a Hetalia OC. During her first two incarnations, she was a werewolf. This was carried on for a while until Cosplay and Curtsy started and she was made into a witch since it would fit the plot better. Serana's earliest incarnation goes back as far as 2013. -Serana's Creepypasta incarnate was named "MJ" and her Hetalia incarnate was named "Akreau." Akreau is possibly going to be redone in the future, but MJ will never be redone. -Witches used in the series were based off the witches from Soul Eater. This also explains why Serana looks primarily human. Serana also looks human-like because, to Mandy, it didn't seem to fit for a witch to be a furry. -Blair the Cat was also big inspiration for Serana's character, too. -Serana's name is an oddly fitting music pun. -Serana's first name actually comes from a character of the same name in The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim (Dawnguard DLC). Ironically, the Serana in Skyrim is a vampire. Mandy has slipped in a lot of Elder Scrolls references and noted this to be one of them. -Lots of Serana's concept art features her with Doffy. -Serana is usually seen in her school uniform, but actually prefers dressing like a witch. -The school uniform Serana is often seen wearing was loosely based off of the uniforms in Gakuen Hetalia. -Serana was given a school uniform since her previous incarnations has outfits that resembled Sans'. -Serana was given a bow and arrow as a SOUL weapon, but it was changed to double pistols as a reference to Death the Kid. -A specific amount of time wasn't given, but Cosplay and Curtsy is said to take place not too long before Frisk falls in the Underground. And thus, Serana is still in school when Frisk falls Underground. -Serana doesn't remember Gaster or have any knowledge of the timelines. -Serana is noted to help MTT rule the Underground if the player gets the MTT ending, with Sai filling in as the Royal Scientist, Aku being captain of the Royal Guard, Duncan being Serana's personal guard, and Vrede being the Court Wizard. -Serana named one of Sans' Gaster Blasters "Mark." This is both a reference to Markiplier, and Haru's Canadian friend of the same name, who started drawing certain pictures of the characters while we were still developing them. (You're the real MVP, Mark) -Other names Serana gave Sans' Gaster Blasters include Steven, Lloyd, and Adrian. -Because Mandy's favorite character is Serana and Haru's favorite character is Doffy, Haru drew a fusion of the two. -The voice that Serana uses "in-game" is taken from her Japanese voice claim, Emiri Kato. However, Mandy considers Anne Aartun, her Norwegian voice claim, to be the most accurate. -Serana has a lot of pre-picked music for her Undertale (Frisk) timeline. Her battle theme is called "Edge of the Night." Tunes that Serana can play at the MTT Resort, however, include all the songs played here, Chill Out, and I Feel Good Today. -Serana was noted to talk in the Underdog font. However, in the actual comic only one font is used for everybody: PixAntiqua. -As a joke, Mandy describes Serana's teething phase as pure hell for Sans and Papyrus.